fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Harmony Cacile
Harmony Cacile (ハーモニーセシール Harumoni Sasiru) also known as The Witch is a S Class mage of the Fire Heart Guild. She is also one of the most skillful Wind Mage in Fiore. Apearence Harmony is very gorgeous and a little taller than normal women. She has big breasts and a perfect silhouette, that's why she is frenquently in concurrence with Mirajane Strauss to be the cover of some magazines. Personality Harmony is a proud person. She has become a very strong woman who knows what she has to do to get what she wants. She developped a fascination for money, being able to go to geat lenghts to get her way to whatever she requires. Harmony is sometimes somewhat saddistic person who can torture someone without remorse, showing her dark side to people who are hurting her friends. History Harmony was born on the Cacile Dukedom, one of the five great families of nobles. Those families are as influent as the King of Fiore if they act together for the same objective. The Caciles were a very strict family and Harmony didn't bear it without crying all the time. because of her shy personality, her parents didn't like her. So, when some Zeref's fanatics kidnaped her to get some money from her parents, they didn't do anything to rescue her. Harmony became a slave who had to clean the castle where she was imprisoned with a simple broom. She did it until 11 years when she discovers her powers and run away from the castle.The fact that her parents didn't do anything to find her traumatized her and she was not able to go back to her house. To live, she had to sold her body and steal people until 17 years. She met Shane who had for job to stop "a powerful young lady who uses her powers for attack innocents and stealing". A great fight began and Shane observed on her a great potential of magic and also a great pain in her eyes. Shane won but he pity her and didn't bring Harmony back to the council army. He offers her to join his guild where she can find a place which can enjoy her. In a first time, she reject the proposition but followed him in secret (he knew that she was behind him all the time) until the Fire Heart Guild. She finally accepts to join the guild and became in only one year a S-Class Mage like Shane. Magic and Ability Wind Magic : Harmony is a master of the wind magic. She is the only mage who uses a broom of silver for her spells, a little like Erigoal did with his scythe (That's why she's called "The Witch"). She can create powerful wind even tornadoes and if Harmony uses her full power, cyclones. Aiolios Broom : it's a weapon created by Shane with his magc of creation. It's a broom of silver with a little blade on the handle. Harmony can channel her magic into Aiolios Broom to create an unique style of magic. Flight : She san use her magic to fly Category:Wind Magic User Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage